Invisible
by Strawberry07
Summary: La repentina muerte de Canadá es algo que Alfred no esperaba ver nunca. Una misteriosa carta del puño y letra de su hermano que es capaz de destrozarle en pedazos "Nadie nunca me ve, a nadie le intereso, nadie se preocupa por mí. Alfred, hermano, si alguna vez te lo hubiese pedido, ¿Hubieras sido mi nadie?" Amerincancest. Viñeta por el 1 de Julio, un poco atrasado.


A pasos dudosos se acercó a la elegante cama con dosel del canadiense, una hermosa cama de madera de roble cubierta por suaves sábanas de tela francesa y un cobertor de pluma muy esponjoso. El canadiense tenía su mano apretada sujetando un sobre, la otra descansaba en su pecho. Su rostro estaba calmo pero su palidez denotaba su estado real.

_Sin vida, sin vuelta atrás._

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, conmocionado. Su hermano, su gemelo… el amor de su vida estaba _muerto._

Sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas, desesperados se aferraron al colchón de la cama, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Nunca creyó tener que ver aquella imagen, despegó su vista un segundo, apretando su mano, sin embargo sus ojos se devolvían al inerte cuerpo de su hermano sin parar. Gritó con alma y corazón, clamando el nombre de su hermano hasta tener la garganta rasposa. Pero no lloró.

Sus brillosos ojos azules se posaron sobre el sobre blanco que sostenía la mano pálida de Canadá, lentamente lo retiró, con miedo de lo que pudiese contener. No tenía destinatario puesto con claridad, pero se leía 'Alfred', al parecer de tanto escribirlo y borrarlo se había grabado en el papel.

Lo abrió despacio, con cuidado sacó la carta y se dispuso a leerla, sentándose sobre la cama junto al canadiense. Tembló un poco.

_July 1st__, Ottawa, Canada_

_Alfred… Realmente no sé cómo empezar esta carta, no sé si la tendrás o quizás nunca la leas, es probable que pase lo último. No sé si decirte dulces mentiras que empalaguen la triste imagen de mi cadáver o de contarte la verdad dolorosa y verdadera que viví siempre, hermano._

_Eres el único que me puede ver, aunque a veces no lo hagas porque no quieres, lo entiendo, debe ser difícil hablar con una persona que nadie ve, te tildarían de loco._

Alfred entrecerró los ojos, conteniendo la rabia ligera que empezaba a formarse. Mas no dejó que se expresara en su rostro. _Fui tan tonto como siempre._ Suspiró para calmarse y siguió leyendo la carta sosteniendo la fría mano de su hermano.

_Invisible._

_Esa es la palabra perfecta para describirme. Nadie me ve, nadie me escucha, nadie toma en cuenta mi opinión. No soy nadie, no soy más que un error. _

_No soy nada._

-Eso es raro, Matthie - Alfred deslizó el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla de su gemelo y secó los restos de lágrimas secas- Porque para mí…_fuiste todo.-_

_No vale la pena seguir aquí si ya a nadie le sirvo. Me hubiese gustado tener una vida común y corriente, como todos lo demás ¿Por qué no puedo?_

-Porque no fuiste normal Matthew, eras especial- Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos azulinos _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?_ A pesar de las circunstancias, el rostro de Estados Unidos era calmo, sin ninguna expresión bien definida, a pesar de su ligera sonrisilla amarga.- Para mí, eres la persona más especial del mundo_. I love you_-

_Nadie me ve como una persona normal, a nadie le intereso, nadie se preocupa por mí. Nadie, ninguna persona daría algo por mí._

-No es cierto, yo…yo lo hubiese dado todo por ti… ¿Por qué no me dejaste?- El norteamericano empezó a sollozar primero despacio hasta convertirse en un llanto desconsolado, toda la calma que había mantenido al leer la carta se esfumó de un momento a otro, su furia y dolor salieron a flote- ¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte?-

No aguantando más, arrugó entre sus manos el papel y presionó su cabeza contra sus propias manos, sus lágrimas se deslizaron entre la carta, haciendo borrosa la última línea. Pero él no se dio cuenta, y se sumió en su dolor, aferrándose al frío cuerpo del quien había sido su hermano y susurrando palabras inentendibles.

_Alfred, hermano, yo…_

_¿Si te lo hubiese pedido, hubieras sido mi nadie?_

**oOoOOoOoOoOo**

**Etto…hi~? Emms, pues solo quería colocar una pequeña viñeta que tenía guardada, como pudieron ver fue Americancest, me gusta más esta que el USxUK, pero ambas son muy buenas :3.**

**Como siempre, es angst, parece que solo sirvo para escribir cosas tristes… ._.**

**Sigo viva, como se han dado cuenta, pero estoy tan metida en una trilogía que estoy haciendo (datos en mi perfil) que he dejado al Global Magnet de lado y mucho. Lo siento tanto ;A;, pero lo bueno es que ahora tengo vacaciones así que ¡Tiempo = fics! ¡Yay~ :D!**

**¡Espero les haya gustado~!**


End file.
